Bestest Best Friends Forever
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are bestfriends... one would give her life for another. They're always there for each other. That's just how bestfriends are, right?


**Me: Heyo! I'm gonna keep this intro short! Please read and review! SHIJI!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**Me: Oh and while you're reading this, listen to Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, that's where I got my inspiration.  
**

* * *

A brown haired kunoichi was sitting near an edge of a cliff, that over looks a sea.

The cliff was only located near the outskirts of Konoha.

The kunoichi was hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the blue sea before her.

"It's nice to get out once in a while, huh Tenten?" a voice behind her said.

"Hi, Sakura." Tenten said without turning her head. She knew that voice anywhere. It was none other than her bestfriend Haruno Sakura.

The pinkette plopped down next to her and looked at the crystal clear waters.

"So what's bothering you?" the rosette asked.

"I just wanted to relax." the brunette replied.

Silence engulfed them. But it was the comfortable kind of silence.

"You know the feeling?" Tenten asked her companion who was busy staring at the scenery in front of them.

"Hm? What feeling?" Sakura replied.

"The feeling that everyone's expecting too much from you. The one where you feel that their waiting for the moment that you're gonna break down-"

"The one where you feel like you're always being watched, that they're waiting for the moment to point at you and laugh when you've done something wrong?" Sakura finished.

"Yeah... It's so nerve wrecking!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. One moment we were happy-go lucky innocent children the next we're adults in a life-death situation where you want to give up and turn back time." Sakura sighed.

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't want to be who I am anymore. I just want to be Tenten. A plain girl that's living her life to the fullest. Not Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress." Tenten said as she leaned back to stare at the orange glowing sky.

"Well, at least you're only a weapon mistress, not Tsunade number 2. Trust me, that's twice the pressure. Everybody's looking up to you. If you do something wrong they'd change their opinion on you." Sakura said copying her bestfriend's gesture.

"Sometimes I don't want to keep my eyes open all the time." Tenten suddenly said as she laid down on the grass as they stared at the star filled black sky over them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tenten who had her arms serving as a pillow for her.

"I mean, being a ninja requires to be always alert and ready for an attack right? Meaning that you have to keep your eyes open all the time or you'll have to face consequences, especially during a mission. I want to be the one who's being protecting." Tenten said.

"You know what's funny?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tenten looked at her.

"When we were kids we used to think: "I'm gonna be the greatest ninja that ever lived!" But when we've done that, we'll think: I've become the greatest ninja, but why do I feel something's missing. Or while we're trying to achieve it, it will seem to us that we always, ALWAYS gotta do our best. It feels that our best isn't good enough." Sakura sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah." Tenten said with a sad smile. "But still, it feels good that we've achieved something."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said with a smile.

Silence engulfed them once more.

* * *

2 years later

* * *

War had been going on between Konoha and Sound. Many have already been injured and the civilians where already evacuated. So far Konoha's gained the upper hand.

"Tenten! Look out!" Sakura yelled as she ran in front of Tenten who was going to be stabbed by the enemy.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she saw her bestfriend get stabbed in the stomach.

The enemy pulled his sword back with a smirk. "Heh! Weak little girl. Gave her life for her comrade. How stupid." The enemy said.

Sakura fell down as she coughed up blood. "I-it...was...w-worth..it." Sakura said as she glared at the attacker.

"Sakura." Tenten said softly as her bestfriend was slowly losing consciousness. "You're so stupid! Why did you do that?" Tenten yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"I...couldn't...let...you..die." Sakura said between coughs.

"So you risked your life?" Tenten asked.

"How touching, but let's get this over with!" The Sound nin said and ran towards Tenten.

Tenten got up and took out a two small scrolls. "Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten yelled

"Heh, that wont work on me." The enemy said.

"Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction!" Tenten yelled catching the Sound nin off guard.

"What th-" but the sound nin didn't get the chance to finish when Tenten's weapons landed on him.

* * *

The war ended, Konoha was victorious, but they weren't feeling victorious at all.

They had lost many shinobi in the war, including the pink haired mini-Tsunade.

The gang was currently gathered around her body. But one was suffering the most.

The brunette was kneeling down next to the body of her bestfriend. The tears were like waterfalls flowing freely down her face.

"S-Sak..ura! Why! Why did you have to take that hit for me?" Tenten yelled expecting to get an answer.

It had started raining not long ago. It seems that the sky was mourning along with them.

A hand was placed on Tenten's trembling shoulder.

Tenten looked up to see who it was.

"It'll be okay." Neji said.

"How do you know! Huh! My bestfriend's gone! All because I was too stupid to see the hit that was coming!" Tenten screamed.

Tenten opened her mouth but remembered Sakura's last words.

* * *

_flashback_

_The Sound nin was dead, Tenten went back to Sakura's barely alive form.  
_

_"Sak! It's not too late to heal yourself! Come on! You can make it! I'll get Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said while tears were forming at the brim of her eyes.  
_

_"N-no... It's too late." Sakura said.  
_

_"But! You can't die like this!" Tenten protested.  
_

_"J-just remember... t-that... t-this i-is n-not your... fault. I...did this on m-my own free will." Sakura said with a soft smile._

_"Sak." Tenten whispered.  
_

_"Y-your t-the...bestest bestfriend ever Tennie." Sakura said calling Tenten by her nickname that she made up.  
_

_Sakura's eyes slowly closed and her body became limp.  
_

_"Sakura? Sakura! Sakura! No! Wake up! Sak! Please! Answer me!" Tenten begged but the rosette's eyes remained closed.  
_

_That was it. That was the last string. Tenten fell down to her knees and broke down. Mourning over the lost of her most precious friend. Her friend that had no second thought on giving up her life just to save her bestfriend's.  
_

* * *

'I finally broke down, Sak.' Tenten thought as she looked at the corpse of the pinkette.

And even on her death, the rosette was still smiling that soft smile that she gave Tenten.

'This isn't the last time we'll meet Sak. But till then, I'll miss you.' Tenten thought as she kept her gaze on her bestfriend, while tears were still flowing freely on her face. A soft wind blew through her. And she was sure that she heard her best friend's voice.

_"You're the greatest friend ever Tennie."_

* * *

**Me: Sorry if I killed Sakura! No, I don't hate her. And Shiji, I hope you get the message. ;)**


End file.
